For Great Justice
Hello. My name is Anon, and I'll tell you a story. When Yukkuris first began to appear in Gensokyo, I observed them for a long time and I thought: maybe we can teach them. I was not thinking about cultural teachings, but about good and evil. So, I decided: In my basement, I'll dig 3 holes. 3 deep holes. The fist hole was empty. The second hole was full of Alices, a rape-type. The last one, the execution hole, was full of Yukkuri Wriggles. And so I captured a nice family, with yukkureimu and yukkurisa. I brought them to my basement and put them in an old, empty aquarium. And I said to them: "I'll feed you everyday, but you need to obey me, agree with that?" The Yukkureimu agreed immediately, but the yukkurisa was sceptic. "What sort of things will you ask Marisa?" "Just little things. Nothing dangerous". And my job began. The first day, I fed them a very large amount of food. And, then, as the days went by, I gave them less and less food. Finally, the yukkurisa said to me: "Mister! There is not enough food for the family! Bring more food, please, Ze!" "I can't. Otherwise, I'll die, and nobody will bring you food." "But how can Marisa's family survive with this little food?" "You and Reimu, just don't eat food." Reimu shouted: "Yu~?" I continued: "Yes. If you eat less, there will be enough food for the children. Just eat the minimum amount necessary to keep you alive." Marisa and Reimu discussed and argued a lot, but finally they came to a decision. One day, Reimu will not eat, so Marisa and the children will be able to eat enough to be happy. The next day, Marisa will not eat. "That's very clever of you." But tomorrow, when I came, I saw a tendril on Reimu's head. I put the food inside the aquarium, and waited for the yukkuris to eat it. Then, I took the pregnant Reimu and the yukkurisa, and asked: "Why did you do that? I don't have enough food for more children." Reimu begin to shout: "It's Marisa's fault! She jumped on Reimu during the night!" Marisa was shocked: "No! It was not Marisa's fault! Marisa slept during the night, Ze!" I thought that Marisa was lying, so I put Reimu back in the box, and brought Marisa to Alice's hole. "So, you can't control your heat? I know a good way to control that." Screams of excitement were coming from the hole. The hole itself was not very deep for me, but a Yukkuri will never be able to get out. "Yuyu! What Mister will do to Marisa?" "Me? Nothing. My little "friends" will teach you how to control yourself." And I threw Marisa into the Alice hole. That was a good idea, to put the yukkurium into a silenced room. The family can't hear Marisa's screams like that. I planned to wait 30 minutes, but in only 2 minutes, all the Alices were refreshed, and Marisa was on the edge of death. I took her back from the hole, and brought her to my laboratory. I proceeded to heal her, cutting off her tendrils, and closing her wounds. Her body was healed, but her mind was heavily wounded. I brought her to the yukkurium, and put her back with her family. I said to Reimu:" When she'll ba back, say it to me." Oh, and I cut her tendril. She was screaming, but when I said to her "You'll die if you keep those children!", she calmed down. But then I came back the next day, I saw a tendril on Marisa's head. I had a look, but she was still in a catatonic state. So... "Marisa's an actor! She jumped on Reimu this night! She want to use Reimu's cute childrens as an excuse to eat all the food!" So it was like that. That was the Reimu's plan. Fine. I cut off the tendril, and brought Reimu to my laboratory. "Why does Marisa have a tendril?" "Because she jumped on Reimu!" SLAP! I hit her. "Why is Marisa having a tendril?" "How dare you slap Reimu? You are just stupid food for Reimu!" "I'm just food? fine!" I took her. In front of the three holes, I wondered. Should I kill her (by giving her to the Wriggles), or make her crazy (by giving her to the Alices)? Finally, I decided. She'll admit her fault, I think. I threw her in the first hole, the one with nothing. It was like a prison. It cannot get out, and It is not fed. During 1 week, Marisa began to recover from the serial raping from the Alice. She began to talk, too. I asked her about Reimu. She told me that Reimu is very cute, but sometime egotistic. When I asked her about Reimu's tendril, she began to shake. "Not need to worry. I won't punish you anymore." "Yu?" "Your children need you." "Yu! It's true, Ze!" She was nearly happy. Worried about what has become of Reimu, too. And, one evening, I came to the Reimu's hole. Habitually, when I came, it shouted at me, "Get Reimu off this hole!". But I guess that the diet, and the savage raping sounds and proposasl from the Alices broke her. "Please, mister, get Reimu off this hole! Reimu will do anything you want!" "Even if you have to say to Marisa that you betrayed her?" "Everything that Reimu can do, Reimu will do!" "Fine." In the yukkurium, Marisa was happy to see Reimu again. But the Reimu's tears stopped Marisa. "Reimu? Why are you crying?" "Marisa shouldn't have been punished! It's all Reimu's fault! Reimu did rub-rub to Marisa when Marisa was asleep to be sure to have all the food!" Marisa was shocked. And then, with a cold voice, she asked. "Mister? Did you punish that Reimu, Ze?" "Yu??" "Not yet. Do you want me to punish her?" "Yuyu! That's not true! Reimu was put in a hole!" "But Marisa was raped by Alice, again and again..." "Yuyu! That's Mister Owner's fault! He is the one who threw you to Alice!" "And you're the one who said me that it was Marisa the culprit. It's your fault!" Reimu began crying again. Then, she saw the children, and went to them. "Little ones! Come help your mommy!" "This Reimu can't take it easy. You shouldn't approach her." I said in a cold voice. That was Reimu's real punishment. Being rejected by her family. Marisa wasn't smiling. She loved Reimu, and was betrayed by her. She only wanted justice. "Marisa. This is Reimu's punishment. Don't let her approach the children, and don't give her food. I'll feed her myself." "Fine, Mister Owner." And, then, the penitence of Reimu begin. I planned to feed her with bad food, and to improve the taste and the quantity with time, to teach her to not lie. But, one day. "MIISTEER OOWNEER!" So I came over. "What?" "Marisa's child is dead!" "How?" I observed the little bean paste pile. Hard to believe to it was a little yukkuri, happy and jumping everywhere just 2 minutes ago. "What happened?" "Marisa doesn't know! Marisa was eating, and when Marisa looked at the babies, Marisa saw that this little one was killed!" The yukkureimu was in a corner of the yukkurium. I already knew who was the culprit, but I wanted to make Marisa understood what had happened. I took the yukkureimu, and threw her in the middle of the yukkurium. Everybody saw...the thing she was eating. Everybody understood...the horrible thing she has done. The yukkureimu was eating a ribbon. The little cute ribbon of the murdered yukkuri. All the children begin to cry, and Marisa was furious. Reimu, understanding the situation, threw the ribbon, and said: "I was not eating the ribbon! It was Marisa!" Fine. The Yukkureimu was protected, in my hand. I said to her that if she talked, I'll give her to the Alice. Definitely. Marisa and all the children were accusing Reimu of being a monster. Marisa said: "Reimu deserves to die! She killed her own child, and accused me of rape, Ze!" "Reimu, what can you say in your defence?" "Reimu didn't do anything wrong!" Everybody was shocked. Even me. "Explain yourself." "Reimu was hungry. So Reimu ate! Isn't that natural?" "Not when you ate your own child!" "It was not Reimu's child! It was Marisa's child. It came to me, and said to me: You're an ugly yukkuri, you should drop dead easy!" "Fine. Marisa, children, what do you think? Does she deserve to die?" All the Yukkuris agreed. So, I took the yukkurisa in my other hand, and said to the children: "Marisa must see Reimu's punishment to take it easy." I was standing in front of the three holes. I created them with Justice in mind: 3 degrees of punishment, for 3 degrees of crime. Reimu committed the worst one. I said to Marisa: "Watch this, and teach to your children that killing leads to a horrible punishment." "I'll do it, Mister Owner." She didn't refer of herself as "Marisa", strange. In the other hand, Reimu was shaking, trying to escape. "NOOOO! I'll do everything, Mister, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" "But I won't kill you." "Yu?" Marisa smirked. She had an idea of what I'll say after. "I'll let my friends do this." And I let her fall in the hole full of Wriggles. Meaning... she was going to be eaten alive. Marisa was watching the scene with a cold, ice like gaze. In the hole, the wriggles were occupied, digging a new hole in Reimu's cheeks. She was screamig as much as could have been possible. But when the yukkuri wriggles got tired of her scream, they ate her tongue. The agony will be long. Very long. Now, all the exterior parts of Reimu were eaten. Marisa begin to cry at me "Please, mister owner, I can't watch it anymore! I'm sick!" "Again a little, okay?" "Yuyu, okay." What a strange panel. A man, with a yukkurisa in his right hand, together watching a hole full of wriggles, with no remain of the yukureimu who was in. "Let's get back to the children, Marisa." "Yes, Mister." And then, it was a great success. Marisa taught her children about justice and punishment. She was mentally scared at life with her punishment, and the horrible punishment of Reimu. She doesn't want her children to die like this, so she taught them. She's a very good teacher, by the way. I wonder if I can make a class... people can bring their pet yukkuris, and Marisa will teach them what is good, and what is bad. Yeah, that's a pretty good idea. But, before that... I heard a rumour about a wild yukkuri who invades houses, and destroys everything. I'll find it, and teach it myself. I love torturing yukkuri, but I can't torture innocent yukkuris. I take pleasure only when I punish a bad yukkuri, who rapes, kills, or destroys. Just being a yukkuri is not a fault for me. But acting like a bastard, and try to make Owner punish innocent yukkuris.... It's a Class-A punishment. Category:Text Stories Category:Text Stories